Wings and Artemis? Crap
by Violet wingz of a demigod
Summary: Okay, we are in trouble. Bigger than world-saving problems. Artemis has to adopt the flock! Along with thier secrets and people skills- well, this is not going to be pretty...
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! So here is my story. I have been thinking of this for a while, but...I have been focusing on 4 other stories, so I didn't really have time.**

**Angel: You should have let me write its.**

**Me: Oh. You do have a point there.**

**Angel: I know. Wait-why is there a bunny and...a Llama behind you?**

**Me: You have not met lily the lime-eating llama or bubbles the bunny?**

**Angel: Nope.**

**Me: Huh. Anyway, we are taking up to much space in this story talking. ONWARDS!**

No one POV

Artemis Fowl was at his computer, typing, researching, and generally stealing from other people. As you might expect from the Artemis Fowl. But this time, Artemis Fowl wasn't stealing money. He was simply on the computer to take his mind off a certain event that happened today. It went like this:

_. It's flashback time! Say hello to your host, the memory!_

_Artemis sat down at the maghony chairs at the table, and ordered Butler to get him Fresh, Irish spring water without any ice. His mother came in, looking exited and happy. Normally, it wasn't a big deal that his mother was happy and exited. But there was something that made him wonder what Angeline was up to._

_"Guess what Arty?" She asked, eyes shining. "Yes, mother?" Artemis said cautiously. "Call me Mom, Arty." she pouted. "We are adopting 6 kids!" She exclaimed, and then added "Oh, and their dog." _

_Artemis gasped. Most things did not surprise him, but he'd had truly not expected this. "But mother! That's way to many people! And I do NOT want a dog that yips and barks all day." He protested._

_"Now, now, Arty, these kids have had a rough past. Be nice to them." Angeline scolded, and then left the room._

_Da End!_

So now Artemis Fowl was at his computer. He became even more miserable when he found out that there was a 6 year old. She would disrupt his study and ask him to play dolls with him!

And that Boy. He was 8 years old! Who knew what distractions he would bring. Apparently there was a blind guy. Artemis , they would have to help the blind guy everywhere! D'Arvit. He was perfectly fine by himself. And why couldn't they just adopt one kid? Much less an annoying, yapping,barking dog to take care of.

He sighed. They were coming at noon. What had he done to deserve this?

.**Hehe. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me_****: YES! My first Artemis Fowl story!**

Max POV

So. Here we are, being personally escorted to our new adopted family. Why are we being adopted? Well, we have destroyed Itex, so of course Nudge and Angel think that getting adopted would be "so much fun!" Apparently. **(A/N or is Itex destroyed?) **

We finally stopped, and I was snapped out of my daydreaming and looked up to see the biggest place I've seen in my life. Heck, this thing was target than the Itex building in Germany! Stone walls, a ton of floors...These guys must be rich. In fact, now that I think about it, this looks like the perfect Itex building. Crap.

"Out." This big buff guy who was way to tall ordered us. We got out of the car, and went in through the main gate. I got a bit jumpy, and Fang must have noticed because he gave me a questioning look. I motioned towards the building and mouthed "_Itex?" _

He shrugged. Oh, how helpful.

We were at the door, when suddenly, it swung open.

Fang POV

I was pondering Max's question when the door swung open. I looked at the door, and realized I had been staring at Max while I thought.

_Fang likes Max, Fang likes Max... _

_Angel, get out of my head!_

_You know it's true!_

_No it isn't! _I yelled in my head and put my mind blocks up. But now, I knew Angel was right. Oh, I'm in trouble.

Artemis POV

The door opened, and I saw the kids standing at the door. There was a little girl, with golden, curly hair and big blue eyes. Next to her was probably her brother. There was a Dark-skinned girl with brown eyes, and I really pale guy with long blonde hair. Last, was a creepy guy dressed entirely in black, and a girl with chocolate eyes and streaked blonde hair.

Much to my distaste, they all had ratty jeans, sneakers and T-shirts. The girl was actually kind of prett- What am I thinking? Artemis Fowl does not fall in love. He does not, ever think about girls in general.

Angeline ran to them and ushered them in. "Oh, your so cute!" She gushed at the little girl. The girl smiled charmingly. "My name is Angel." She said shyly. Angeline smiled. "What a the rest of your names?" She asked, and the blonde that was pre-I mean, the leader stepped forward.

"I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Total,And Angel." Angeline blinked. "Those are odd names." She said. They shrugged. "They are our nicknames. We don't like our real names." ..Nudge? Spoke up.

"I mean;" she continued. "Our real names, are, like, soo boring, and, like, we wanted new ones, so we decided to get them, cause my name is sooo boring compared to Nudge, and the only bad thing is I can't find those shirts that say my name. I mean, I love those shirts! But Dresses are sooo much prettier, ya know? And-" she was cut off by the blind one, Iggy, covering her mouth. Somehow, he knew exactly where her mouth was.

"Okay." Angeline said slowly."Come into the kitchen and we'll introduce ourselves.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Now that I'm finally updating, I must apogee for disappearing for a little while. I am in a play, raising my math grade (No easy task whatsoever.), a vacation, and a whole lot of other excuses you guys probably don't want to hear. But on the bright side...**

**Angel: A reviewer called Fang a Emo butterfly!**

**Fang: Hey!**

**Me: You know it's true Fang. You know it's true.**

Max POV

So, of course, we ended up following the rich lady into their- Okay. That _is_ _not _a kitchen. That's a gigantic hall with a huge Maghoney table and platters and platters of food. Speaking of food...yum. Those courses look delicious. Suddenly I felt something watching me. I looked around and saw Fang staring at me. I gave him a strange look and he looked away. Wait a minute... Is he blushing? The almighty Fang _blushing_? Okay...

Fang POV

I was thinking. What a surprise. It wasn't until Max gave me the look of '_What the Hell are you doing?' _Look that I figured out I was staring at her. This is not gooD. If she finds out I like her, then... I might as well go throw myself if a cliff, no wings included. I then realized that I was blushing. Not very noticeably, but with her super sight Max is bound to see it.

_I told you that you like Max! Stop Denying it! YOU know its true. Oh, and of course Max noticed your blushing. What did you expect? That she would not notice? But luckily for you, she is really, and I mean really, clueless about boys and their crushes._

_Thats so reassuring. _

_Thanks Fang! I try. I really do try._

Max POV

"I am Angeline Fowl, and this is my husband, and my son, Arty. And we can't forget Butler and Juliet! Or Arty's Girlfr-" She was interrupted mid-sentence by a pale boy with intelligent eyes and a scowl.

"Mother." He said, making sure to pronounce each syllable sharply. "I am Artemis." He said to us, with noticeable distaste. Although his gaze lingered on me for a bit too long. What is up with the boys today? First Fang, now this vampire kid, Artemis... Lets just hope Iggy doesn't copy them too. Uhggg...

Fang POV

Who is this stupid, pale, vampire, know-it-all, future-Bank-accountant-boy think he is? He can't stare at Max like that! What a-

_Getting over-protective, aren't we now?_

_Oh Shush._

_Hehe. I should tell Max later._

_ANGEL! Don't you dare!_

_Fine, fine, fine. I won't tell her if you admit to the rest of the flock that you like her. _

_WHAT? Even if I did do that, one of the flock would probably tell her anyways!_

_Not if I have anything to do with it._

_Fine. I'll do it later._

_YES! I'm so happy I will leave your mind now! Actually, I probably won't. It's really fun to see you get mad at everyone who even thinks about looking at Max! Bye! Cheerio!_

_Angel-!_

I sighed internally. She is such a devil. Today is going to be a long day...

**Me: OOOOH! You can just feel the suspense!**

**Fang: ...And my embarrassment. **

**Me: Heheh... Review please!**

**Fang: Don't! It will encourage her more!**

**Me: Pretty much, yep... But that's what my readers want!**

**Fang: When are you leaving Fanfiction? **

**Me: After I've published and completed Exactly 200 fanfics, and gotten bored of Fanfiction.**

**Fang: *Groans***


End file.
